


Cuddles

by thefaewhowrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaewhowrites/pseuds/thefaewhowrites
Summary: Klaus, Five, and Vanya have a horror movie marathon together.
Kudos: 20





	Cuddles

“Alright, I think we’re ready now!” Klaus yells.

The three siblings are cuddled up under several big blankets and fluffy pillows, each of them has a hot drink in their hands; chamomile tea for Vanya, hot chocolate for Klaus, and coffee for Five, even though it’s eight in the afternoon. They’re having a modern horror movie marathon because they did a classic one last week.

Their first movie is, of course, the vvitch, Vanya’s favorite. Klaus screams a lot while watching it, especially the scenes with, well, the actual witch.

“Gosh, that made me freak out for real!” He says.  
“Yeah, we can tell,” Five makes a sarcastic remark before turning to ask his sister a question, “what do you like most about this movie?”  
“Well,” Vanya sips her tea, “she gets revenge on her stupid family. That’s really satisfying”

Her brother chuckles nervously.

“Well, onto the next one,” Klaus says, “MY favorite, midsommar!”

However, when they’re halfway through, Five suddenly says,  
“I think the coffee isn’t working.”  
“What do you mean?” His siblings say in unison.  
“I’m getting sleepy. Should I go back to my room and sleep?”  
“Of course not!” They say in unison, again.  
“You know what? I’ve got an idea,” Klaus smiles, “we continue the movie, but, this time, we all cuddle! who fall asleep last get a cookie!”  
“Oh, it’s on!” Vanya grins. Five sighs, but he joins his siblings anyway.

Needless to say, because they’re all extremely touch-starved, cuddling makes them fall asleep in about ten minutes. It’s hard to say who wins.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit short, still hope you guys enjoyed it though!


End file.
